Amor o Nostalgia
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Los sentimientos de Serena Tsukino el día de su cumpleaños, algunos meses después de haber terminado la relación con quien creía sería su futuro marido... ¿Amor o simple nostalgia?


**Amor o Nostalgia**.

Hoy es 30 de Junio, día de mi cumpleaños, día en que celebro mi aniversario número 24. Muchos se preguntaran cómo me siento, y pues, si soy honesta, ni siquiera yo misma tengo la respuesta en mis manos. Estoy en el templo Hikawa, reunida con mis 4 amigas; Ami, Rei, Makoto y Mina, quienes se organizaron y me trajeron con engaños para prepararme una reunión sorpresa.

Una parte de mi ser, se siente feliz, pues tengo a mis padres, a mi querido hermano; hace algunos meses he egresado de TODAI de la carrera de enfermería, y hoy tengo un buen trabajo en el Hospital General de Tokio; tengo a mis cuatro mejores amigas, quienes más de una vez, como hoy, con sus acciones me han hecho ver lo mucho que me quieren; Makoto ha preparado como siempre un delicioso pastel de chocolate, mi favorito; mientras que Rei, Ami y Mina me han dado algunos regalos, entre ellos: una carta, un libro y un hermoso collar con un dije en forma de luna.

Sin duda debo de estarle muy agradecida al Kami por ser tan afortunada, pero este día no puedo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia y añorar tiempos pasados, momentos donde me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, pues tenía a quien creía, era el amor de mi vida, con quien tenía planeado casarme y compartir mi travesía por este mundo; sin embargo, la vida da muchas vueltas, y lo que una vez fue, ahora ya no lo es. Su nombre, la verdad prefiero mantenerlo en el anonimato, debo reconocer que desde mucho tiempo antes de que termináramos la relación, las cosas ya venían mal, aunque me quise cegar cuando yo misma sabía que no íbamos a ningún lado. No diré que él tiene la culpa y que fue el villano de nuestra historia de amor, puesto que cuando en una relación hay problemas, siempre la culpa es de dos y no de uno.

¿Qué si me estoy lamentando por mis errores? La verdad ya lo hice y no pienso hacerlo, no tiene caso lamentarme por lo que pude para salvar nuestra relación, sólo queda por ahora, quedarme con los buenos recuerdos y aprender de mis errores, pero aun y con mi mentalidad siempre positiva,no dejo de sentir esta nostalgia en mi corazón, esta soledad a pesar de que dentro de mí, sé perfectamente que ya no lo amo.

¿Qué si fue difícil cortarlo?. Claro que lo fue, pero debo agradecer a alguien, que con una buena regañada, me ayudó a que abriera los ojos y darme cuenta de que estaba siendo cobarde al no querer ver la realidad.

¿Qué si fue difícil cortar los lazos que había de por medio para cerrar ese ciclo? Por supuesto que sí, fue bastante difícil quemar fotografías, cartas y recuerdos, deshacerme de regalos y de aquel anillo que representaba la promesa de futuro matrimonio. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya no había amor desde hace mucho tiempo, no puedo evitar de sentir esta nostalgia.

¿Nostalgia de qué, se preguntaran muchas personas? La respuesta es sencilla, pero a veces cuesta aceptarlo, me duele saber que las cosas no salieron tal cual yo quería, y no lo negaré, acostumbrarme a estar sola de nuevo.

-¿Te gustó el pastel, Serena?.- Escucho la voz de Makoto que me hace salir de mi ensoñamiento.

Esbozo una sonrisa, pues estoy agradecida de que mis amigas hayan tenido tan lindas atenciones conmigo.

-¡Está delicioso, Mako-chan!... Delicioso como todo lo que siempre cocinas. Gracias a todas por recordar mi aniversario, ustedes son lo máximo y estoy agradecida con el Kami por haberlas puesto en mi camino.

Volteo a ver a mis amigas y sonrío, no cabe duda de que soy afortunada al tener a cada una de ellas.

-¡Qué bueno que te gustó el festejo, odango!.- Dice Rei.- Y pues quizá nunca te lo diga porque sabes que no me gusta mostrar sentimientos, pero nosotras te queremos mucho Serena boba, sabes que jamás olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños.

Río ante el comentario de Rei, tal vez alguien que no nos conociera, y escuche que me llama Serena boba, pensaría que mi amiga se refiere a mi de manera despectiva, pero así es Rei, esa es su manera de demostrar su cariño hacia nosotras.

-¡Ya vas a empezar de nuevo, Rei!.- Le digo a modo de broma.- ¿Por qué siempre gozas en molestarme?

Escucho de pronto las risas de Makoto, Ami y Mina. Ellas ya están acostumbradas a escucharnos discutir a mí y a Rei.

-¿De nuevo comenzaran a discutir?.- Escucho la voz de Ami.- Bueno, de alguna manera es divertido verlas así.

-Además dicen que las personas que más se pelean son las que más se quieren.- Dice Minako. Todas clavamos nuestra mirada en ella.- Bueno, tengo un poco de razón… ¿No es así?… Además concuerdo con Ami en que es divertido.

-Y es la forma de demostrar el cariño de Rei hacia nosotras.- Dice Makoto.

Rei levanta en alto su cabeza, echando su melena negra a un lado, en una pose altiva y orgullosa. Si algo le cuesta mucho a ella, es mostrar sus sentimientos, por lo que seguro debe sentirse incomoda.

-Bueno, ya, si las quiero mucho malditas brujas.- Dice Rei.- Pero no esperen escucharlo de nuevo.

Pongo una mano sobre el hombro de Rei y sonrío.

-No hace falta que lo digas Rei, nosotras te conocemos y las palabras salen sobrando cuando las acciones hablan por si solas.- Le digo.

Makoto se acerca y cubre con una tapa lo que sobró del pastel para guardarlo dentro del refrigerador. Cuando regresa, la vemos que se para frente a todas con las manos en la cintura, es obvio que dirá algo.

-Chicas, hoy es cumpleaños de Serena y apenas son las 5:00 de la tarde. El día es joven.- Dice Makoto.- ¿Iremos a celebrar a algún lugar?… ¿Qué les parecería si vamos a un bar esta noche?

Ami hace una mueca. La noto que esta pensativa.

-Pues no me gusta mucho ir de bar en bar, pero si es por celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena iré... Sólo díganme para ponerme de acuerdo con Zafiro.

Al escucharla nombrar a su novio, me alegro de que el día de hoy me toque trabajar de noche en el hospital, no es que no me guste celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero el hecho de pensar que las chicas llevarán a sus respectivos novios, y que yo soy la única soltera, de pronto me provoca un poco de nostalgia. Quizá suena estúpido, pero bueno, es así.

Ami sale con un chico llamado Zafiro desde hace 3 meses, lo conoció en su trabajo; Rei tiene una relación de más de un año con un medico de nombre Darien Chiba; Makoto en unos meses se casará con Motoki, su novio desde hace más de 4 años, y Mina, a pesar de que no tiene novio, anda quedando con un policía de nombre Armand. De cierta manera ir entre parejas me haría sentir incomoda, por lo que dentro de mí, me alegro de tener que hacer guardia en el hospital hoy.

-¿Pero no sería mejor si fuera noche de chicas?.- Dice Makoto.- ¿Tú que opinas, Serena?

-Opino que esta noche ustedes salgan y se diviertan... Creo que no les había dicho, pero tengo guardia en el hospital. Entraré en dos horas más y no saldré hasta mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana.

-¿Cómo?.- Escucho la voz sorprendida de Rei.- Pero si es tu cumpleaños, hubieras pedido a un compañero que te cubriera.

-Lo pensé, pero la verdad prefiero cumplir con mi labor, ya habrá muchos días para salir .- Les digo.

Sin más que decir, entre discusiones y lamentaciones, finalmente las chicas se resignan, y al final deciden no hacer nada y cada una verse por separado con sus respectivos novios.

-0-0-0-

Dos horas después de la fiesta, para ser exacta, un cuarto para las 7:00 de la tarde, me encuentro registrando mi llegada en el hospital; tengo apenas 5 meses trabajando aquí, no hace mucho dejé de ser una estudiante de enfermería en TODAI, por lo que es también el primer año que me toca hacer guardia en mi cumpleaños.

¿Qué si preferiría celebrarlo en vez de estar aquí? En otras circunstancias tal vez preferiría estarlo celebrando al lado de mis seres amados, pero por lo que ya mencioné, esa nostalgia que me da en ciertas fechas especiales, prefiero estar en mi trabajo, pues lo amo y que mejor que servir y ayudar a los demás.

Después de cinco horas en el hospital, comienzo a sentir que los parpados me pesan, es lógico, pues es media noche y de cierta manera no estoy acostumbrada a dormirme tan tarde, pero bueno, tengo que tener los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de que la noches es tranquila. Estaba pensando en lo tranquila que está la noche para ser sábado, cuando de pronto escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia y veo entrar por el área de emergencias a los para-médicos arrastrando una camilla. Al parecer, es alguien que tuvo un accidente de auto, quien quiera que sea ojalá esté bien.

-0-0-0-

Pasan las horas y olvido el incidente de esta noche, pues trabajando en un hospital eso es algo que se ve todos los días. Entro y salgo de habitación en habitación, cerciorándome de que los pacientes a mi cargo estén bien, para en caso de que algo ande mal, comunicárselo al medico correspondiente. Afortunadamente, todo transcurre con tranquilidad y los pacientes duermen tranquilamente mientras yo me paseo como un zombi.

Veo la habitación con el numero 512, ahora recuerdo que es en esta habitación donde está internado el paciente que llegó esta madrugada como consecuencia de un accidente automovilístico. Abro la puerta lentamente y entro con paso quedito, me acerco a la camilla cerciorándome de que sus signos vitales estén bien y que aún no se le haya terminado el suero. Me alegra que esté bajo control y que duerma tranquilamente, pues sé que duerme porque tiene los ojos cerrados. Me detengo de pronto en su rostro y ¡Oh cielos!… Es hermoso, guapo, varonil, tiene un cabello de color platinado, facciones viriles y labios gruesos… ¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?… Estoy en horas de trabajo y no debería de detenerme a pensar en estas cosas.

Doy media vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero de pronto escucho una ronca voz masculina detrás de mí. Sé que es él, pues es la única persona en la habitación:

-¿En dónde estoy?.- Lo escucho preguntar.

Sonrío de lado, pues debo admitir para mis adentros que me agrada su voz.

-Está en el hospital General de Tokio.- Le digo cuando volteo.- Me da gusto que haya despertado y que esté bien de salud.- Llamaré al medico encargado para que venga a hacerle una revisión de rutina.

Antes de salir, lo veo erguirse un poco y hacer una mueca de dolor. Cierto que está bien, pero si no se cuida dudo que se recupere pronto de la fractura que tiene en el brazo.

-¡Maldito 30 de junio!.- Lo escucho mascullar de mala gana.- Mi auto debe haber quedado hecho una chatarra y esté maldito dolor en el brazo.

Sonrío de lado y poso mis ojos sobre su expediente para cerciorarme de cual es su nombre: Diamante Black.

-Va a tener que tener el brazo enyesado por algunos meses pues tiene una fractura.- Le digo.- No sé como haya quedado la situación con su auto, pero siéntase feliz, al menos su salud no se vio gravemente afectada.

Lo veo fruncir el ceño, voltear para después clavar los ojos en mí; al principio me da la impresión de que va a decirme "no se meta en lo que no le importa" o algo por el estilo, pero lo escucho reír.

-Tiene usted razón señorita. Gracias al Kami estoy bien, así que supongo que tendré que ver de manera positiva el 30 de diciembre.- Dice él.- Disculpe… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Serena Tsukino.- Le digo.- Y usted debe ser Diamante Black… ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Su nombre está en el expediente.

Lo veo sonreír y estira su mano izquierda, me doy cuenta de que quiere estrecharla con la mía así que le respondo el saludo.

-No es correcto saludar con la mano izquierda pero bueno. Como usted lo dice, estaré indispuesto al menos un tiempo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos un momento y después me despido pues tengo que seguir viendo a otros pacientes. Sin duda algo bueno a ocurrido este 30 de junio, y eso es que ese hombre haya salido lo menos afectado posible en su accidente.

-0-0-0-

**Un año después.**

Hoy es 1 de Julio, son las 7 de la mañana y apenas voy saliendo de mi trabajo en el hospital. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, pero aunque intenté pedir que alguien me cubriera el día fue imposible, de igual manera no me molesta, un día más, un día menos, cualquier día es digno para ser celebrado por el solo hecho de ser vivido.

Salgo finalmente del hospital y me llevo la mano a la boca para cubrir un bostezo que dejo escapar. Realmente estoy cansada y lo único que deseo es llegar a dormir, para así en la tarde estar disponible y salir con mi novio, sí, con mi novio desde hace un año.

¿Adivinan su nombre?… Pues seguro se sorprenderían si les digo que es Diamante Black, el mismo hombre que llegó el año pasado al hospital tras tener un accidente de auto.

¿Qué si cómo nos hicimos novios? No fue de la noche a la mañana. Debido a que duró algunos días internado, inevitablemente me lo encontraba más de una vez al día, y antes de ser dado de alta, me pidió mi número telefónico; comenzamos a charlar como buenos amigos, y a dos meses después del accidente, nos hicimos novios, lo cual suma un total de 10 meses de estar en una relación.

Sonrío al verlo acercarse a mí. Entonces cuando estamos cerca, me abraza y me besa en los labios.

-¿Estás muy cansada, querida?

-La verdad un poco. Deseo llegar a casa, dormir, y en la noche podríamos salir. Mañana no trabajo.

Él sonríe y enreda sus dedos en mi rubio cabello, después toma una de mis manos entre una de las de él y juntos caminamos en dirección a su auto.

-Bendito 30 de junio.- Lo escucho decir.

**¡Hola!:**

**Sí, sé que van a decir que me mordí la lengua, muchas veces juré y perjuré no escribir un fanfic de Serena, pero pues ya ven, más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo (ay joder ¿si era así el dicho? haha, de pronto me sale lo Mina a la hora de decirlos).**

**Bien, este fanfic es un regalo para mi querida amiga Hotaru No Hikaru, quien por cosas personales se despidió del fandom pero no por eso deja de escribir, pues nos ha hecho emocionarnos con su último regalo. Y bueno, aunque Sere no es santo de mi devoción, sé reconoce que tiene un ladoagradable como todo ser humano, y bueno, finalmente, debo reconocer que estas 7 hojas de word si fueron todo un reto.  
**

**Hotaru, gracias por el regalo que alguna vez me hiciste, aquel fanfic de Mako que si bien se te borró el archivo, quedó guardado en mi corazón, y eso es lo importante, también gracias por el fic que no regalaste de Mars. Un día te prometí que correspondería escribiéndote un presente, porque la verdad lo mereces y pues te lo hice de tu pareja predilecta. Sé que hubieras esperado tragedia, pero bueno, ésto fue lo que se me ocurrió, y aunque ya no tienes tu cuenta sé que aún sigues leyendo.**

**Espero sea de tu agrado, Hotaru.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
